The Wild Mist
by mistyterrain34
Summary: The story of Piper and Leo's Mist memories of Jason. This is going to be a relatively short story, but enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wild Mist**

By Rick Riordan  
Adapted by MistyTerrain34

**Piper has a crush**. She never wanted to. It just happened. It was the second Jason had entered her life. Now she didn't know what to think. Her father had broken his heart over her long-lost mother. And she certainly didn't want hers to fall apart. But Jason felt…different. Like the two were destined to meet. To be together. Possibly…love.

**Leo is a jokester**. He had always surrounded himself in laughter, even if nobody found his jokes funny. It was a way he could deal with his pain. The only way. But he understood that it couldn't last. Even if the new kid, Jason, was his best friend, even if Piper tolerated his jokes, he felt as if they would never understand anything. Especially not his secret.

**Hedge is suspicious**. Hera had given him instructions to deliver two demi-gods to Camp Half-Blood at the winter solstice. But he senses a monster might have infiltrated the school, making his job as a protector a lot tougher (the tougher the better!) He knows Hear had said two. Then why can he smell a third half-blood?  
_

**Chapter 1**  
**Piper**

_Piper never wanted to fall in love._ Especially not in the Romeo and Juliet way. But that's what happened. When Jason had joined her second bell English class close to winter break at the Wilderness School, where "the kids are animals". "Well…I suppose you could sit between Piper and Leo…" Mr. Snot (or whatever his name was; Piper couldn't pronounce it correctly) said, gesturing at the empty seat between Leo and her. Jason nodded and headed down the rows to the empty desk. Leo flashed a bright grin at Piper. Leo looked like one of Santa's elves had a vacation in Mexico and came back completely transformed. He had black curly hair that stuck out in some places and little cute pointed ears. He was pretty skinny and had a gleam in his eyes that made Piper want to call a mental facility. His fingers would not stop moving. They drummed on the desk, his knee, his pencil. "ADHD." He had said.

"Hey there, Jason!" Leo said in a cherry voice as Jason took his seat. "My name's Leo! I'm the coolest, most awesome-" He was cut off by Mr. Snot who told his to shut his pipe hole. "-kid in this school. And that fine lady," Leo jerked his head in Piper's direction. "Is Piper." Jason smiled. "Nice to meet you." He said politely. "Nice to meet you too. And a good tip? Ignore Leo. He's a riot." She replied, glaring at Leo, who smiled slyly and shrugged. It was only now that Piper had begun to notice Jason's physical features. He had close-cropped blond hair and startling blue eyes. He had a cute little scar on his upper lip that looked like a crescent when he smiled. He was wearing a purple t-shirt with the letters **SPQR** embroidered in gold thread inside of a laurel the same color and a pair of simple jeans. She wondered what the letters meant when she made the mistake of looking at his face again. He was smiling at her in such a way that made her blush and heart flutter.

It'd been three bells since English. Piper had finally managed to open her locker (it had gotten jammed when she had accidentally slammed her text book on the lock) and was just starting to set her social studies books in when she heard a small scuffing behind her. She looked back and saw that Jason had gotten cornered by the Rich Clique.

The Rich Clique (Ugh, who came up with that name?) were a group of spoiled, rich, snobby girls who were dumped in the Wilderness School by their spoiled, rich, snobby parents. They all had identical Barbie hairdos, violent hot pink leather jackets, sickeningly green capris, and spotless white sneakers. Their make-up looked like a clown had done it with a sponge. Piper rolled her eyes. At least her dad wasn't a stuck-up celebrity (though he technically was a celebrity). She frowned. She had noticed them eyeing Jason like a piece of fresh meat. She tossed her books in her locker and walked over to the Rich Clique. "-totally show you a _real_ tour of this place!" She heard Shelly, the leader of the Rich Cliques, finish. Jason noticed her and glanced over his shoulder like,_ help me!_  
"Back off, Shelly. Your make-up job is scaring him." Piper couldn't help but smirk as Shelly practically jumped out of her skin. Shelly whirled around to face Piper, her shock disappearing quickly. She sneered. "Really, McLean? (Piper flinched; she hated it when people addressed her by her last name) He seems to be looking at _you_. Oh wait, you don't have make-up on." She and her friends cackled with laughter. Piper's jaw tightened. She had been dealing with these girls since the beginning of the year. She understood how brutal they could be. "Leave…him…_alone_." She growled through clenched teeth, her hands balling into fits. Shelly threw her hands up in a sarcastic surrender. "Oh, by all means, _Your Highness_." She mused, sneering. She beckoned her friends and they strutted down the hall. Just when they were about to turn the corner, Shelly glanced back at Piper and screamed, "Half-Blood!"

Piper flinched as the Rich Clique's laughter echoed down the halls. She turned to Jason and was surprised to see a look of distress on his face. He had a slight frown and his eyebrows were furrowed. "I…I'm sorry… for letting you get teased like that…" He stammered an apology. "I…um…I should've stopped them." Piper felt herself blushing. Wow, polite _AND_ humble. She waved his apology off. "Nah. There wasn't anything you could've done anyway, being cornered by clown-faced piranhas." The tension in Jason's Shoulders seemed to go away slightly. He gave her a smile. "Piper, right? Thanks for your help. Actually, um…" He rubbed the back his neck nervously. "I really wanted you to show me around, since your so…um…" They both blushed at the same time. "Tough?" Piper suggested meekly. Jason gave a warm, good-hearted laugh. "Yeah! Tough!" Piper felt a smile grow on her face. She like Jason.  
Then suddenly, her vision flickered like a broken TV and she was looking at Jason through fractured sight, like looking into a fogged up broken mirror. She tried to cry out, but her voice caught in her breath. A voice whispered through the mist, barely audible. _A trick! This isn't real! She's trying to trick you! Who is that?!_ Then as suddenly as it happened, it vanished. Jason was looking at her with concern drawn all across his face. "Hey, you okay?" He said with just as much concern in his voice. Piper blinked and shook her head. "Um….yeah. I'm okay." She said carefully. What was that? A trick? What wasn't real? Who was 'She'? And why did she think she didn't know Jason? She shrugged. "Oh well. Come on, Jason. I'll show you the cafeteria." She said, snatching her lunch box and walking towards the lunchroom. Jason didn't look convinced, but he just shrugged and followed her.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Piper**

**Piper lead Jason into the cafeteria.** It was like any lunchroom. Tables were set in rows within the space, chatter rising around them. She stepped into the lunch line with Jason. She only reason she ever went into the lunch line was to get some juice for her lunch. She looked at what was for lunch today and immediately regretted it. Furthest from her was a dark, sickly green soup that smelled like milk that had been thrown into trash can that never left the street on a summer day. Next to it was a sad assortment of bruised, shriveled fruit. And next to that were two slightly moldy pizzas. Piper was glad her father sent her lunch. She cringed at the thought. No, it was too painful for her to think about it. Jason was looking over the pathetic meal skeptically. "Are we suppose to…eat…this?" He said in a slow, steady voice, clearly stating that he didn't anything to do with it. Piper laughed. "No, I'll share some of my lunch with you." She said, smiling. A little voice in her brain was shrieking, _Are you crazy?! You just met him!_ "Shut up, voice." She muttered. "Uh, did you say something?" Jason said, looking over at her. Piper shook her head. "Nope. I'm okay. Let's go find a s-" She was cut off by a loud SMASH! Startled students were looking around for the source of the noise.

Lying on the ground in a mess of spaghetti was Leo, looking stunned. Sitting right next to Leo, with his foot sticking out in plain sight, was Dylan. She narrowed her eyes dangerously. She knew that he had been trying to hit on her for a whole month. But he seemed to irritating for her. He flashed Piper a dazzling white smile that could've blinded a dinosaur before proceeding to laugh at Leo. "Geez, Leo, do you like eating on the floor THAT much?" He said loudly. Almost everyone in the cafeteria burst out laughing. Leo tried to stand up, but he fell back into the mess. That just prompted more laughter. Dylan was sneering down at him, an evil glint in his eyes. Piper took a step forward to help Leo. As much as he irritated her, she didn't like seeing anyone down like that. Then he started laughing. Dylan and Piper both jerked back in surprise. "Wh-What the-?! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Dylan said reproachfully. It took Leo a full minute to suppress his laughter to short bouts of giggling. "Nah, nah. I'm fine. But you, ha-ha! Geeze, you're stooping pretty low to trip someone instead of punch them!" He managed. Piper sighed. Why did Leo have to be such an idiot?

"CUPCAKES!" Piper, Jason, Leo, and basically everyone in the lunch room jumped when a very loud voice boomed over a megaphone. Piper turned to see their gym teacher, Coach Hedge, marching into the cafeteria. He had curly ginger-brown hair with a goatee. He wore gray sweatpants and a t-shirt that said, "Eat Hooves!" Piper had no idea what that meant, but for a five-foot tall man, he scared the bajeezers out of everyone. He stood as menacingly as a five-person can stand and barked, "What is the meaning of all this ruckus, cupcakes?!" Leo shrugged and gave a tiny grin. The Coach huffed. "Humph. Whatever, just clean this mess up, Valdez." He grumbled. Leo gave a salute and said, "Sir, yes sir!" in a mocking tone before dashing over to the napkins. Piper sighed. She looked up and noticed something strange with the scene. The Coach seemed to be sniffing the air with his nose, frowning at Dylan, who was flashing his sun-bright grin at his stupid friends who were apparently blind if they weren't bothered by that guy's smile.

Another thing she noticed was that Jason was looking at Dylan with slightly narrowed eyes. Had they gotten in fight before he came here? Piper shook her head._ No,_ she thought. _Jason just got here. He's probably annoyed with Dylan tripping Leo._ Still… she felt like Jason knew something that she didn't. "Um, Jason-" She started to say, but he cut her off. "Piper, I-" They both stopped. Piper blushed and smiled. "N-never mind, what were you going to say?" She said in a sweet voice. Jason's face went slack for a few moments. "I was going to say, 'Piper, I'm going to go talk to that Leo guy, okay?'" Too late before Piper realized that she had done something weird again. A boy behind her suddenly said, "I was going to say, 'What's for homework in Miss Levon's class?'" And a girl to her right said, "I was going to say, 'Which way is the detention room?'" Piper felt dread wash over her. This wasn't the first time that she had said something and whoever heard her say it would do exactly what she told them. She didn't know how it happened. She nodded fervently at Jason. "Yeah, yeah, sure, I don't mind." She said. Jason gave her a funny look. "Did I say something?" He asked her. Piper just gave him a light push and gave him a sly grin. "Yeah. You were going to talk to Leo?" Jason blinked, then nodded. "Oh. Right. See you later?" Piper felt herself blush even more. "Y-yeah…" She stammered. Jason smiled and walked towards Leo. Piper staggered a couple of steps towards the door before breaking into a run down the hall.


End file.
